


Long Lost Winchester

by Evvy96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Family, Kinda, Reader Insert, almost, season 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96
Summary: Follows the timeline of Season 12, with a few changes, and some new characters. Meet (your full name), a 20 year old strong, independent woman who does whatever she needs to keep her life as hers, and loves unconditionally. She trusts easily, but is still wary and follows her gut, which is almost always right. This is a Reader Insert. So enjoy my darlings.





	Long Lost Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> h/l = hair length  
> h/c = hair colour  
> e/c = eye colour  
> y/f/n = your full name  
> y/n = your name

Sam moved about the Bunker, cleaning up random bits of mess he came upon as he waited for his brother to return from his meeting with The Darkness. Dean had obviously succeeded in his task since the Sun was back to full strength and no one had died, so that was a plus, he just wondered why it was taking him so long to get back home so they could celebrate.

As the thought crossed his mind, a knock sounded at the door. Sam rolled his eyes, assuming that Dean had once again forgotten his keys. He walked up the stairs to the door and opened it to reveal a young woman, no older than 20, with (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes that shone in the sunlight that peeked over the top of the Bunker. He looked down at her with a brow raised. “Uh… Hi. Can I help you with something?”  
“Oh! Wow. Someone actually answered the door, that’s so not what I was expecting. I thought this place would be completely deserted. Um, hi, my name is (y/f/n), and I’m looking for John Winchester. I don’t even know why I came here, but I just got this feeling a few hours ago to follow my gut and it led me here.” She was cute, rambling on in a nervous fashion.

Sam was shocked by the mention of his dad, but quickly recovered with a small shake of his head. “Can I ask why you’re looking for him?”  
“I don’t even know who you are dude! How do I know I can trust you with anything?” She shot back, defiance and sass dominating her posture and facial expressions, her arms crossed and her hip popped and her pack slung on one shoulder. Sam chuckled a little, giving her a smile and holding out his hand.  
“Nice to meet you (y/n). My name is Sam Winchester. John’s my father.” Her mouth dropped open before a wide grin adorned her features. Instead of shaking his hand, she rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug.  
“Oh my God, this is so amazing. I never met John but I never thought he’d have kids. Oh wow, well, hi Sam, I’m your little sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of my chapters will be this short. In fact you may get annoyed with how long some of them can get. Once I start writing it's a bit hard to stop. Enjoy my darlings.


End file.
